Especial de festas
by Susana Snape
Summary: Advinhem, Mione viaja no tempo e se apaixona por Snape durante as festas. Spoiler do 5 livro.
1. Natal Fora do Tempo

Natal fora do tempo 

Autora Susana Snape

Em resposta ao desafio de Natal do Snapefest.

Casal Snape/Mione

Spoiler dos cinco livros( apesar de eu não me importar muito com isso mas Ter as leituras de Hp em dia é sempre importante)

Gênero: romance

Classificação: Livre

Agradeço a oportunidade de escrever essa, e acho que não estou obedecendo exatamente as formalidades, desculpe.

Natal, um dia feliz para todos menos para um garoto de 17 anos. Toda escola comemorava a data, presentes nos pés das camas, alegria, exibições de itens maravilhosos, todos os tipos de corujas entrando e saindo da escola com pacotes e última hora. Mas ele, Severo Snape, não recebeu nada naquele Natal que fosse digno e exibição, uma saco com 15 galões e um bilhete:

" Filho, vê se não gasta só em livros, feliz natal, mamãe."

A mãe de Severo era uma perua metida a fazer compras fúteis o dia todo e o pai era um homem metido a política que não suportava a esposa por ela ser uma mulher dada muitas compras e pouca inteligência mas não tinha um ser que ele mais detestava que o filho, metido a cdf, fracassado humilhado pelos filhos dos colegas dele do trabalho sem contar o fato do garoto ser um antisocial enquanto o pai tentava ao máximo agradar a todos para subir cada vez mais.

Porém seria diferente naquele natal, andando meio perdido pela escola perdido nos corredores que levam a biblioteca ele esbarra em alguém, nem se importa continua seguindo o seu caminho.

Ei Ranhoso, a mamãezinha vai ficar tristinha com a falta de educação do montinho de sebo que ela pós no mundo.- Falou James Potter sorrindo debochadamente para os amigos o circo estava armado.

Com um toque da varinha de James os livros que Snape carregava foram ao chão, e ele já se via sem calças quando um estalo e uma garota caiu em cima de James Potter e o feitiço dele contra Severo é quebrado imediatamente fazendo o garoto cair de cara no chão.

Dá onde você surgiu garota, tá tudo bem eu sei que sou irresistível, mas já tenho uma namorada e foi super difícil torna-la minha namorada então faça me um favor e saia de cima de mim.

Qual é Harry, até parece que eu vou querer algo contigo.- então ela olha para garoto e não encontra um par de olhos verdes e sim castanho, não era Harry Potter olhou para os lados e viu um rosto inconfundível, Remo Lupin e um lindo garoto moreno que devia ser Sirius Black antes de ir para a prisão, e um gordinho mais atras, Pedro.

Snape analisou tudo que tinha relação a garota, juntou o livro que ela deixou cair e quando estavam em pé Potter e a misteriosa garota que o salvou de uma humilhação natalina ele perguntou.

De onde você veio? Olhando para isso com certeza desse tempo não é?

E em que ano estamos?

1985

O que?

É, hoje é dia 25 de dezembro de 1985, acho melhor visitar McGonagall, venha eu te ...

Cala essa boca, se alguém tem que levar a graci... digo a srta até a professora McGonagall esse alguém é Remo que é o monitor da Grifinória.

Ela definitivamente não havia gostado dos marotos, principalmente de James, ele era tão arrogante, cheio de si, ela olhou para os garotos e para Snape e tomou uma decisão.

Ei, esperem, eu acho que vou com Snape, desculpe.

Ela saiu seguindo Snape que sorria por Ter sido escolhido e deixou para trás os marotos muito indignados.

O silencio predominou até Severo decidir fazer perguntas. Ele parou e encarou a garota.

Como sabe o meu nome? Nós nos conhecemos?

Digamos que sim.

De que anos vens e qual o teu nome, de onde me conhece, como chegou aqui, que relação tens comigo no futuro e tens namorado?

Eu venho de 2006, me chamo Hermione Granger, te conheço daqui mesmo, cheguei aqui por acidente, você me odeia e eu não tenho namorado.

Eu odeio você, como eu posso odiar uma garota como você, desculpe a cantada barata mas você é com certeza a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

Obrigada.

Bem, esse idiota ai do livro, ele conseguiu ser alguém pelo visto.

Você o conhece?

Sim, sonserina terceiro ano, não sei como esse imbecil conseguiu entrar para a sonserina sendo um completo idiota.

Mas ele faz qualquer coisa para conseguir o que deseja ele apagava a memória das pessoas e usava seus feitos para escrever isso e fazer fama e fortuna

Ok,ok ele merece estar na sonserina pelo visto.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre assuntos diversos esquecendo de para onde estavam indo. Severo estava encantado com a moça não entendendo como poderia odiar no futuro se ela era tudo que ele desejava para ser sua esposa, quando se imaginava casado era com uma moça como ela que a imagem se formava.. ela não entendia como ele ficara sozinho e também como virou um comensal da morte.

Era um 24 de dezembro muito proveitoso para ambos pois estavam se conhecendo muito, então ele não resistiu e fez uma proposta a ela.

Fica comigo, só hoje eu não quero mais nada.

Como?

É isso ai, eu sempre quis uma garota como você e bem nunca mais vai surgir uma oportunidade como essa, eu peço desculpas por isso a gente mal se conhece mas eu sinto algo muito forte por você.

Ela ficou muito confusa mas foi retirada de sua mente por um beijo roubado que serviu de gatilho para um beijo muito mais profundo.

Ficaram a tarde toda juntos.

Hermione foi conversar com McGonagall juntamente com Dumbledore decidiram que após o Natal a fariam voltar.

Durante o dia 25 ela e Severo passearam pela escola despertando os olhares de ódio de várias pessoas incluindo os marotos que estavam muito indignados principalmente porque ela não revelou nada do futuro para eles e mais não eu bola para Sirius.

Mas durante a tarde, daquele 25 algo diferente aconteceu.

O casal estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore namorando com muita paixão.

Hermione, Eu sei que é muito cedo para isso e mais você nem desse tempo não é, mas eu quero te dizer duas coisas.

Diga.

Eu amo você, deixe o futuro para amanhã e fique comigo aqui, deixe o futuro e case comigo.

Severo, não dá eu tenho família, amigos, estudos, tudo no futuro, não posso largar tudo, você sabe que não é sensato.

Eu sei, mas não vou deixa-la voltar para o futuro, nem que eu tenha que te prender aqui.

Severo, eu to falando sério, faço qualquer cosia para tê-la comigo.

Então deixe de me odiar no futuro, eu sei como você é no futuro então eu aprendi a ama-lo. Mas não posso ficar, em um dia você conseguiu desfazer toda a imagem que eu tenho de ti a todo esse tempo.

Severo viu que estava sendo vencido então aceitou.

Olha só, vamos fazer uma promessa, quando você voltar você vai casar comigo, eu juro que não terei nenhuma outra mulher vou esperar-te vou ser fiel, prometa que vai ficar comigo e eu não te amarro aqui.

Ela ia responder mas uma luz se abriu na frente dela um vulto saiu e a puxou para dentro. A luz se apagou e Severo estava novamente sozinho, mas nunca mais se esqueceria daquele dia, daquele amor.

Nunca mesmo, ao sair da escola na visita que teve a Hogsmeade, uma vulto envolveu Severo.

Olha só que eu conheço, finalmente, me falaram bem de você.

Quem é você?

Sou o Lord das trevas, ou Voldemort

Nada tenho a falar contigo, me deixe passar.

Espere, você não a quer de volta? Eu posso dá-la para você, só peço que seja um dos meus homens, que use o seu conhecimento em prol do que é certo, livrar o mundo dos malditos sangue ruins.

Você vai me dar Hermione?

Se é o que deseja.

Então eu sou mais um no teu time.

Uma ferroada no braço e ele era um comensal.

2006.

Satisfeita?

Professor Snape, eu juro que...

Quieta, eu queria você tanto que eu fiz uma loucura, eu cometi meu maior erro por você. Agora faça me um favor, vá para a Grifinória e esqueça desses dias no passado.

Ela saiu pois o professor tinha um olhar de quem mataria qualquer um.

Mas ao chegar no seu quarto e dar explicações de onde esteve 'enfermaria, estava meio gripada'. Sentou em sua cama depois de dar explicações e ficou pensando.

" esquecer esses momentos, nunca Severo Snape, mas pode Ter certeza que um novo ano virá para nós, afinal esse Natal foi o melhor de toda minha vida."

Um fim, por hora... Mas terá uma continuação em resposta ao desafio de ano novo.

Susana Snape

Porto Alegre, 29 de Novembro de 2004.


	2. Ano novo muito especial

Ano novo especial 

Autora Susana Snape

Gênero: geral

Spoiler: é bom Ter lido os cinco livros pois eu sito situações nessa fic.

Classificação: Livre

Agradeço a oportunidade de escrever essa.

Essa fic é uma continuação de Natal fora do tempo, peço desculpas pois creio que esse fic de natal ficou muito parecida com várias outras de viagem no tempo, mas essa aqui eu creio que ficou muito melhor.

Essa fic é uma SS/HG e gostaria de opiniões tá bom, muito obrigada por lerem.

Fazia algum tempo que uma garota muito especial havia, literalmente, caído em seu tempo, roubado seu coração e depois, ela foi "arrancada" dele, as coisas pioraram muito para o pobre garoto.

Olha lá, esse idiota precisa que uma garota caia de outro tempo para namorar alguém.- James e Sirius tiravam sarro do garoto, deixando-o com muito ódio. Tinha que tomar uma atitude.

Correu para seu refugio, a biblioteca, remexeu as prateleiras atras de livros, fórmulas, feitiços, qualquer coisa que o levasse a 2006.

Nada encontrou...

Procurou professores.

Nada...

Então era hora de apelar olhou para a marca, naquela noite procuraria uma saída e encontraria o seu novo mestre. O garoto passou o dia procurando uma passagem, o que chamou muita atenção dos Marotos que decidiram dar uma mãozinha.

Olá ranhoso, procurando algo?

Nada da sua conta, Potter, se manda.

Tá querendo dar uma voltinha pela rua, acertei?

Sai fora, não enche ou...

Ou o que, se eu quisesse já tinha arrancado essa sua calça nojenta.

Você deve adorar me ver despido.

Pode Ter certeza que você não faz o meu tipo, mas se você quiser sair a noite, é só tocar um nó no salgueiro lutador, ele fica quieto e você sai por uma passagem embaixo dele.

Severo achou o ato estranho, sondou a árvore durante o dia e encontrou o nó o maldito estava certo. Mas porque ajudá-lo?

Talvez porque ambos sabiam o que era o amor, talvez fossem parecidos em algum ponto. Anoiteceu era hora de Severo sair, deu graças por ser lua cheia e ela estar clareando um pouco o caminho, ouviu passos atras de si, era um cachorro preto, devia ser de Hagrid, perto da floresta havia um cervo, ele ficou encantado com o cervo, nunca vira a figura majestosa da criatura dos Alpes.

Depois de voltar a si, focou-se ao salgueiro e foi fazer o que havia se proposto. Tocou o nó e a arvore ficou quieta, mas do buraco do por onde entraria um enorme animal saltou para cima do garoto, parecia um cachorro bravo, muito maior, feroz, uivava com fúria, o garoto não precisou olhar muito para o animal, sabia o que era, um lobisomem. Severo começou a correr e teve a nítida impressão de Ter visto o cão rir dele, ele corria, mas o animal estava logo atras, pelo visto louco para lhe dar uma mordida.

Severo foi rapidamente derrubado pelo lobisomem que começou a rola-lo no chão, se divertindo com a agonia do garoto antes de dar lhe um fim. Então o lobo tentou o morder, ele não deixou, tentou de novo, o garoto foi rápido o bastante para desviar de novo.

Então quando tudo parecia perdido, um vulto o salvou se colocando entre Severo e o lobo enquanto o cachorro chamava a atenção da besta. Severo olhou melhor o vulto, era James Potter, ele não conseguia dizer nada apenas levantou agradeceu com aceno com a cabeça e entrou na passagem do salgueiro, foi sair na caso dos gritos andou até um local abandonado da cidade e então viu seu mestre sentado com um livro na mão em uma espécie de jardim abandonado.

Mestre o sr acha prudente ficar aqui?

Durante as noites sim, mas o que te trás aqui.- Voldemort olhava o garoto com admiração, pois a falta de medo dele e a insolência juvenil faria dele um dos bons.

Mestre eu vim pedir para ir ao futuro, quero ver Hermione.

E Hogwarts, não vais largar os estudos para ir atras de uma garota, os comensais eram todos estudantes aplicados. Eu, fui o melhor aluno de meu tempo e de todos os outros tempos, pode Ter certeza.

Eu sou o melhor depois do sr, não quero largar nada, só quero vê-la.

A qualquer preço?

Minha lealdade já não é pagamento suficiente?

Não seja tolo, não penas mesmo que eu vou te ensinar magia negra assim pela lealdade, ser leal é tua obrigação aqui.- ele parecia ameaçador o garoto pela primeira vez teve receio dele.

Desculpe, o que o sr espera de mim?

Quero que me coloque cara a cara com Dumbledore.

Coloco o sr na escola pela mesma porta por onde saí.

Perfeito.

Mas primeiro quero ir ao futuro.

Dessa vez vou fazer isso por ti antes de me dares algum resultado, mas da próxima, saberás porque eu sou o Lord da trevas.

Sim sr, obrigado sr.- ele fez uma reverencia, o Lord o ensinou um feitiço, magia negra, Severo deveria escolher dois objetos iguais , um ficaria no com ele, outro iria ficar no futuro para lhe dar livre acesso.

Ele testou deu certo, escolheu duas ampulhetas uma ele embalou e deixou na porta da Grifinória endereçada a Hermione, com um bilhete, "deixe sempre perto de você, Severo Snape 85" e retornou, tinha que pagar sua dívida.

Chegou, agradeceu o mestre, iria pagar a divida. Olhou o Lord.

Vamos, eu o levo até a escola.

Ei, deixe-me juntar os homens, fazer um plano.

Vamos de surpresa, sem levantar suspeitas, sem chances de descobrirem.

Você é ousado Snape. Eu gosto disso.

O lord seguiu Severo, mas ao chegarem perto da casa dos gritos, deram de cara com Dumbledore, McGonagall, James e Sirius.

A professora conheceu o sr e chamou Snape, puxou-o para dentro da casa, onde o lobisomem Lupin estava desmaiado em um canto, os três garotos iam a frente.

Professora, quem é aquele homem?- cochichou Potter a professora.

É o auto intitulado Lord Voldemort.

Potter olhou para o amigo e os dois olharam Snape de cima a baixo.

Alvo ficou encarando o Lord das trevas.

Então agora você usa crianças para seus objetivos, que ato repugnante.

Ele me procurou, não era feliz e ainda por cima você retirou dele o que ele mais queria então ele recorreu a mim.

Uma garota do futuro foi o preço, você é muito estúpido Riddle, sabe que essa relação é impossível.

Não me chame por esse nome trouxa.

Esse é o seu nome, essa coisa ridícula de Voldemort, desiste disso.

Nunca, vais Ter que me matar.

Alvo ergueu a varinha, ia impedi-lo de continuar a fazer maldades, os dois duelaram por quase uma hora então começou a chover e Voldemort aproveitou um leve descuido do velho para desaparatar dali.

O sr pega o caminho pela casa dos gritos para ir de volta a escola e McGonagall estava muito preocupada sentada ao lado de Remo ainda estuporado na casa dos gritos.

Alvo, graças a Merlin, que retornaste, estas bem?- ela levantou e foi até o velho na porta.

Sim, estou bem, só um pouco molhado. Obrigado pela preocupação, minha cara, onde estão os garotos?

Em seus quartos. Eu disse que você decidiria o que fazer com eles. Fiz certo?

Fez sim, principalmente no caso de Snape. Quero Ter uma conversa muito seria com ele e mais vou lhe dar um castigo muito diferente.

Certo, mas acho melhor descansar agora, amanhã será um longo dia para nós.

Você está certa Minerva, vamos.

Quando eles estavam na porta que dava para a passagem, Alvo apontou a varinha e despertou Remo, fechando a porta em seguida prendendo o jovem lobisomem na casa dos gritos.

2006

Hermione é a primeira a sair da Grifinória, ela ia a biblioteca antes de tomar café a manhã quando viu um pacote para ela na porta, pegou abriu e encontrou uma linda ampulheta tinha um bilhete, ela leu e foi levar o bilhete para seu quarto, guardou o artefato no bolso.

Na masmorra, Severo Snape olhava para uma peça exatamente igual a que a garota acabara de ganhar aquela pequena ampulheta trazia boas lembranças felizes, dor e vergonha. Ele sabia quando seria mas nada poderia fazer, sua ampulheta não tinha mais poder e mais ele não queria perder as boas lembranças.

1985

amanhece, Severo vê o por do sol de uma janela no corredor da escola. Quem disse que ele foi capaz de dormir(?), era muita coisa para uma pessoa só. Uma ave, uma fênix( para ser precisa) entregou um bilhete ao garoto:

" Sr Snape

Eu sei que não consegues dormir então venha ao meu escritório, precisamos conversar.

Alvo Dumbledore."

O garoto penou um pouco em não ir, mas terminou indo o mais rápido que pode, ao chegar o velhinho já o esperava na porta.

Venha, meu garoto, entre sente-se.

O que o sr deseja comigo?

Bem, não vou te dizer nada sobre certo ou errado, mas com meus quase 100 anos, vi muita coisa, não sei e não me importam as razões que o levaram a se unir com Tom Riddle, vou te dizer o que eu vejo, vejo que estas cometendo um erro e saiba, certos erros ficam marcados muito além de uma marca no braço, ficam para sempre no coração e na mente então eu espero que você tenha pleno conhecimento do que faz e mais que valha a pena para ti

Vale sr, como vale.

Pela sua cara deve mesmo valer, quero que saibas que eu poderia expulsá-lo por ser pego fora da escola mas eu sei que você tem um futuro brilhante então não vou te expulsar. Mas vou te deixar uma semana proibido de estudar qualquer coisa, eu pensei e você é um aluno tão compenetrado que essa é a única maneira de puni-lo.

Severo ficou triste mas reconhecendo que poderia Ter sido expulso apenas aceita a punição e pede permissão para ir ao seu quarto, e enquanto saia ficou fazendo plano, passaria uma semana no futuro.

Pegou algumas roupas e a ampulheta, pensou nela, falou o feitiço e quando viu estava na biblioteca. Estava muito frio.

Mione, vim te ver.

Severo o que você faz aqui?- ele a puxou, beijando-a e depois a olhou sorrindo.

Eu vim matar a saudade, tenho uma semana sem aula. Que dia é hoje?

29 de Dezembro de 2006.

Olha, vou virar o ano de novo e mais dessa vez contigo.

Acho que não.

Porque não?

Bem, você é professor aqui, sabe dos perigos de se auto ver.

Tudo bem, eu prometo não aparecer na minha frente, vou ficar só por esses lados. Você é monitora não é?

Sou.

E você usa o quarto ao qual tem direito?

Não.

Então vou ficar nele.

Tudo bem.

Viu, tudo se ajeita, agora vem cá- ele puxou a garota para perto a beijando, Mione estava envolvida pelo garoto e ao mesmo tempo com medo, não sabia se era certo aquilo, como ficaria com o professor Snape depois que o garoto Snape fosse embora.

Severo do futuro viu a si mesmo com a garota durante dois dias se escondendo sempre então decidiu terminar esse tour sem ficar se auto espiando, iria ficar na masmorra até aquilo acabar, só sairia para dar aulas.

No dia 31 o garoto acordou e foi sentar na beira do rio. Então ficou com fome, eram 6 e meia da manhã, foi para a cozinha comer algo.

Oi Severo, eu conversei contigo e...

Eu sei, eu me tranquei e não apareço fora da minha sala e sala de aula até eu ir embora, já esperava isso de mim mesmo, ou seja eu não mudei, que bom.

É, pelo visto não mudou mesmo.

O menino estava se sentindo muito bem, ele amava a menina, pois ela o tratava com respeito, era carinhosa, inteligente, divertida.

Eu já disse que você é perfeita. Vem comigo para o passado.

Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar antes de dizer se aceitaria ir contigo ao passado em definitivo.

Fale, por acaso você esconde algo de mim?

Escondo, eu sou filha de trouxas e...

Ele a soltou se afastou a olhou com extremo nojo.

Como você pode tocar em mim sua.., sua... sangue ruim. Eu tenho nojo de você, você não podia fazer isso comigo.

Como assim, eu não tenho culpa.

Tem sim, eu me envolvi, fiz magia negra por ti, fiz loucuras, tomei uma punição poderia Ter sido expulso para Ter uma sangue ruim do meu lado. Eu odeio você.

Ele saiu, pegou suas coisas e voltou ao passado. A garota ficou abalada, começou a chorar como um bebê e saiu dali, passou a manhã no quarto chorando, a tarde também, nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria.

Eram 18 horas quando ela decidiu sair do quarto, finalmente, da Grifinória e foi caminhas, andar para dar uma espairecida. Foi ao quarto dos monitores, estava vazio. Andou mais e viu uma sombra em um canto escuro da escola e reconheceu.

Professor o sr do passado já não está mais aqui, eu fui ao quarto dos monitores e está tudo vazio.

Ele a olhou, viu o abatimento que a tomava e se entristeceu por ser o causador disso.

Srta, não fique triste, foi certamente melhor você Ter se desligado dessa relação.

Professor, o sr com 16 anos me deu um chute e agora você quer me consolar?

Estranho, eu sei, mas é o certo afinal eu fui o causador disso tudo.

Os dois se olharam, o silêncio que predominava era horrível então Snape se vira e segue para as masmorras enquanto ela segue para o pátio e fica ali, sentada olhando o rio, os animais, as arvores.

Jantou e começou a caminhas pela escola, era 22horas e todos se preparavam para ver os fogos mágicos de Hogsmeade. Snape, como de costume, ficou em sua sala, olhando as paredes, a lareira e tudo que era muito familiar e acolhedor. A ampulheta estava ali nas mãos dele, eram 23 horas em ponto, ele colocou o artefato na mesa para que ele marcasse o tempo já que essa ampulheta marcava exatamente uma hora. A areia caia e ele se concentrava nisso até alguém bater na porta.

" mas será que Alvo não é capaz de respeitar meu desejo de ficar aqui sozinho." Se perguntou indo até a porta.

Abriu( 23horas e 24 minutos)

Você aqui, devias estar com os outros esperando a contagem regressiva?

O silencio foi a resposta longa e afiada como um punhal, os olhos dela, tristes, o feriam quase na carne.

E você, como diretor da sonserina não devia estar com seus alunos?

Faço o mesmo que você, ou estou errado?

Por que nunca me contou sobre isso?

Por que mudar as coisas?

O que você ganha me machucando?

Ah e você acha que eu não sofri com tudo isso? Eu era cheio de preconceitos bobos, coisa de meninos sangue puro criado para Ter um casamento arranjado como Malfoy. Você sinceramente esperava algo diferente?

Então por que não evitou?

Silencio (23h 40min)

Vamos me responde, por que não evitou?- ele sentou em sua mesa e pegou a ampulheta.

Ainda falta 20 minutos se desejares ainda podes encontrar teus amigo e passar a virada com eles, ou pretendes ficar?

Você ainda a guarda?- ela apontou a ampulheta

Você não guarda suas lembranças?

Houve um silencio entre eles. O tempo passava já faltava menos de quinze minutos.

Pelo que vejo você pretende passar a virada de ano aqui, então sente aqui comigo e espere.- ele pxou uma cadeira para do lado da dele e ela sentou e começou a admirar a peça dela.

Isso ai- ele apontou para a mão dela- é uma ligação sua com meu eu do passado.

23 horas e 50 minutos.

Ela- Mione apontou a ampulheta dele- é uma ligação sua com as trevas, com a ganancia de Ter as coisas antes de seu devido tempo.

Mas ela me tras lembranças boas.

Mas não te dá chance de viver boas coisas para depois se lembrar, ela te prende em apenas uns poucos momentos.

Cada um escolhe onde vive no passado, no presente ou ainda no futuro.

Mas você não pode escolher o tempo pelos outros.

Como assim?

Eu vivo o presente, pelo presente e para o futuro.

Ele pegou a ampulheta de novo olhou, faltavam 5 minutos.

Você vai querer estourar uma champanha certo?

Pode ser.

Ele conjurou, taças e uma garrafa de champanha.

Por que você aceitou ficar comigo sabendo quem eu era, o que eu seria?

O que nós sentimos um pelo outro ainda vive, certo?

Só se for em você

Então, por que você guarda essa ampulheta?

Por que não?

Por que sim?

Eles se olharam. Ela tocou a face dele e ele acariciou a mão dela, ela depositou a ampulheta dela ao lado da dele e quando ela a puxou para perto e começou a beija-la ouviram algo familiar.

10... 9...8...7...

eles continuavam o beijo apaixonado tão esperado por ele, durante os 21 anos que se passaram, ela sentia a urgência dele em tê-la perto.

6...5...4...3...2...1

Os gritos e os fogos cortaram o ar e enquanto o casal se beijava, Mione derrubava as duas ampulhetas discretamente, ele interrompeu o beijo, olhou os cacos das ampulhetas no chão, olhou Mione.

Feliz ano novo.- "finalmente"- ele pensou enquanto ela o beijava novamente

Fim

PS. Em 1985 um garoto deitado em sua cama chorava arrependidamente pensou melhor no que fez e se arrependeu muito, queria pedir desculpas, mas a ampulheta dele perdeu o poder de levá-lo ao futuro e Voldemort não pode mais ajudá-lo.


End file.
